


Archery Lessons

by Stuffedpup



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffedpup/pseuds/Stuffedpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: Danny giving Laura archery lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archery Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to my tumblr: pupofstuff.tumblr.com

When Laura first asked Danny to train her with some weapons, Danny was more than happy to teach her tiny girlfriend how to properly defend herself. So when they headed to the campus recreation center, Danny had come prepared with knives, a few practice swords, staffs, two standard bows, a quiver of arrows, as well as a compound bow to start.

When Laura attempted to throw the knives at a target and almost hit the track team, Danny felt a tad bit less enthused.

When the younger girl couldn’t seem to recognize that even though the practice swords were made of wood, it still hurt a lot to get smacked in the head, Danny worried just a bit.

Thankfully, it seemed archery would be faring slightly better.

“I don’t understand why I couldn’t just start with a regular bow,” Laura said, pulling on the string, and firing another arrow at the target. The bolt landed in the farthest ring, but it hit the target, and Danny considered it a win.

“Because, you have to build up the muscles in your arm first, and master accuracy first. It’s the easier way to learn archery. A regular bows string is super stiff and makes it hard to aim right when you aren’t used it.” Danny walked around Laura, adjusting her stance to better her aim.

“Okay, so notch another arrow, but hold it until I say to release,” Danny instructed, and Laura followed her instructions. Danny laid a hand on Laura’s right elbow, raising it slightly to straighten her arm.

“So it’s up to you where you want to rest your hand when aiming; the best spots are the corner of your eye,” Danny brushed her fingers over the spot, “or the corner of your mouth,” She followed the line on Laura’s face, and smiled when the corner of Laura’s mouth perked up. “Every archer is different, so do what you think it comfortable. Try both areas, then decide.”

Laura fired a few more arrows, switching between positions. Danny watched on, mentally making notes on Laura’s stance, finger positioning, and of course, watching her tiny girlfriend fire arrows.

As Laura reached to pull another arrow from the quiver, Danny stood behind her, and placed her hands on Laura’s hips. “You’re keeping your hips too wide; you want to be as straight as that arrow.”

Laura snorted, “I don’t think that’s entirely possible.” Laura looked up at the redhead, smile on her lips. Danny couldn’t resist. She leaned down and kissed the shorter girl, grinning when Laura giggled.

Standing up straight, Danny lightly tapped Laura’s hips, and pulled the girl into a proper stance. She lifted Laura’s elbow a smidge more, and adjusted the brunette’s fingers on the bow.

Continuing to hold Laura, Danny felt Laura relax slightly into her touch, allowing her stance to become more natural, and when she thought it was good, Danny commanded for Laura to aim and fire when ready.

The arrow sailed, and landed in the bright red bulls-eye.

“I did it!” Laura cheered, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Danny’s neck. Danny caught Laura around the waist, allowing the small girl to wrap her legs around the redhead’s waist. One arm still around Laura’s waist, the other hooking under Laura’s thighs to give a bit more support, Danny stared at Laura, and Laura stared back, and Danny honestly wondered how this beautiful girl ever wanted to be with her.

Laura couldn’t help but wonder the same thing.

When Danny leaned forward and kissed Laura, Laura cupping her cheeks as she deepened the kiss. A few whoops and hollers could be heard in the background, but damn Danny couldn’t care. She had the best girl in the world in her arms, and one that was a pretty good shot too.

They could work on hitting the correct target the next time.


End file.
